Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual emission type organic display panel.
Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a self-emissive display. The organic light emitting display is characterized by wide viewing angle, high response speed (at least 100 times faster than that of liquid crystals), light weight, capability of being miniaturized in response to the hardware and equipment requirements, high light emission efficiency, high color rendering index, etc. Therefore, the organic light emitting display has great potential for development and may become the next-generation flat panel display.
At present, the organic light emitting display may be categorized into a top emission type organic light emitting display and a bottom emission type organic light emitting display according to the direction in which the light is emitted, and both the top emission type organic light emitting display and the bottom emission type organic light emitting display are able to display images in one single direction. Based on the related art, if it is intended to manufacture a dual emission type organic light emitting display, two organic light emitting displays are assembled back-to-back. However, the manufacturing costs of the resultant dual emission type organic light emitting display are high, and the thickness thereof is rather significant.